Kagome's new love
by Shugosan
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshomaru she starts to have feeling for her kidnapper. well she stay with Inuyasha read and find out.READ READ READ!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Fate is Twisted

It's been two long day's since Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome. She was really getting worried now. Inuyasha was taking forever to come for her! Just before Kagome was abducted Naraku took Kikyo to his castle. Maybe Inuyasha went to save Kikyo (by the way I really hate Kikyo she needs to die) first. Kagome really hoped not. She decided to stop trying to escape and to wait, she had faith Inuyasha would come for her.

"You may bathe in the lake nearby, and then we leave." Sesshomaru said calmly to Kagome, "You have until sundown to finish." She nodded in agreement. "Okay…" She said, softly. She didn't have the energy, or bravery to protest to her kidnapper. "Just to make sure you don't try to escape, Jaken will escort you." Sesshomaru added, looking at Jaken. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken agreed.

Kagome followed Jaken through the woods, to the lake. She had been following Sesshomaru's orders, looking after the child, Rin, and missing Inuyasha for two days. She was really looking forward to a nice dip in the lake to calm her worries. When they made it to the lake, Kagome excitedly ran past Jaken, and dived into the cold water, clothes and all. She seemed to startle Jaken. "Lady Kagome!" He called after her, "I maybe small, but don't underestimate my powers…." He ran after her. "Calm down, Jaken!" Kagome laughed, "I'm just eager to bathe, that's all!"

She took off her clothes in the water, and carelessly threw them on the grass. They were soaking now, but she didn't even care. This was her time to herself, and she would cherish it. She laid her head back, and relaxed. 'I wonder why Inuyasha is taking so long to pick up on Sesshomaru's scent..' she wondered to herself, 'Is it possible he went after Kikyo, first?' She hated the thought, and shook it from her mind. She needed to concentrate on something that would make her happy. Rin asked Kagome so many questions, it was hard for Kagome to answer them all. Kagome laughed, remembering how curious Rin was.

Then Inuyasha popped back up into Kagome's mind. 'Why can't I forget him?' She wondered. She let out a frustrated sigh. She really did miss Inuyasha. The past two nights have been hell. She missed seeing him, and playing with his ears, and making him laugh, and she even missed arguing with him! Sesshomaru was so mysterious and quiet, that she wasn't free to be herself here. She would love to play with Rin, and answer her questions, but something about Sesshomaru frightened her, and made her shy.

"I suggest you hurry, Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts. She gasped, and tried to cover herself up. "Huh? Is it sundown already?" She wondered aloud. Sesshomaru just gave her an angry look and walked away. She leaped out of the water, and shivered. She threw on her clothes, and chased after him.

She got back to the camp to find Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Rin waiting. "I'm sorry to hold you all up." She said, quietly. "That's alright." Rin said, smiling widely. Kagome giggled. "Thank you, Rin!" She said, happily. "Enough." Sesshomaru cut in, ruining their moment. "We must camp elsewhere. I've been smelling demons nearby." Rin ran towards Ah Un. Kagome was confused. "So, we're leaving?" She said. Sesshomaru nodded. Jaken and Rin get to ride Ah Un ,but have to walk. 'Great!' Kagome thought, sarcastically, 'I'm already tired as it is!' They began walking through these unknown woods. Kagome stared up at the moon as she walked side by side with the one and only Lord of he West. 'Oh, Inuyasha…' she thought to herself, 'You're under this moon some somewhere, I know it , but why are you taking so long?' One word came to mind, making a chill run down her spine to her knees, turning them to jelly. Kikyo.


	2. Inuyasha

Note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to write a chapter with school and work its really hard this chapter is short so don't get mad I will make the next one longer ok here it is.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Decision

"Inuyasha, are you crazy!" Shippo cried, "Kagome could be dead by now, but all you care

about is Kikyo." "Relax!" Inuyasha assured him, "Kagome's fine, I can smell it. Kikyo is

the one in real danger. Sesshomaru has become a real softy since that child came into his

life, I'm positive he'll spare Kagome." "Not to mention, Sesshomaru is holding Kagome

hostage in order to lure Inuyasha over so he can get the tetseiga." Miroku added. Sango

shot Miroku a dirty look. "You agree with this mutt?" She asked Miroku, coldly. Miroku

realized that Sango was on Shippo's side, and immediately tried to cover up. "Though, it

wouldn't hurt to make sure she's alright, Inuyasha!" Miroku continued.

"Listen!" Inuyasha yelled, losing his temper, "Right now, Kikyo needs me, and she

comes above Kagome!" They all gasped, and stared at Inuyasha in shock. He realized

what he had just said, and had a guilty expression on his face. "How can you say that!"

Sango yelled in his face. "Mind you're business, Sango…" He yelled back., "It's just that

Kagome isn't in serious danger, while Kikyo is! What more can I say?"

"You're such and ingrate!" Sango shot back. "Do you really want to tick me off, Sango?"

Inuyasha growled, reaching for the tetseiga. Miroku jumped in between them. "Guys,

calm down!" He interrupted, "You aren't making the situation much easier." Shippo had

enough. "Look, Inuyasha!" He cried out, drawing everyone's attention, "If you won't

save my Kagome, I will!" with that, he leaped off Sango's shoulder, and ran off into the woods.

"No!" Sango called after him, "Shippo, don't run off on your own!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, just let him go Sango!" He snorted, "It's not like he's going to find Sesshomaru,

anyway!" Sango burnt a hole through him with her eyes. "How dare you, Inuyasha!" She

said calmly, but coldly. "Don't you realize that Shippo could be easily killed?" Miroku

threw in, "There are many demons in those woods, just dying to get their hands on a little

kit like him!" Inuyasha folded his arms to assure him that he didn't care.

"You know what, Inuyasha, you're right!" Sango said, calmly, "Shippo will never find

Sesshomaru on his own." Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her in shock, as she jumped onto

Kirara's back. She continued, "But he will me and Kirara's help!" With that, they flew

off into the woods, after Shippo. Miroku ran after her. "Sango, wait for me!" He cried

out, struggling to catch up.

Note: Ok so it was not that long and I am sorry don't get to mad I will try and make the next a lot longer than this one ok.


	3. Crazy Night

Note: ok I did have the 3 chapters already in my computer how weird is that and I don't remember writing it so I don't know how long it is kay.

Chapter 3: A Hectic Night

The sun was completely gone and the moon was up. Rin was sleeping silently on Ah

Un's back, and Kagome's legs were in pain. They had been walking for at least an hour,

and Kagome was exhausted. Every once in awhile Sesshomaru would sniff around and

say, "Keep moving."

A delightful thought came to Kagome's mind. Maybe Inuyasha was coming for her, but

Sesshomaru kept moving her away! Wait. That wasn't likely, because Sesshomaru had

kidnapped Kagome only to lure Inuyasha over. Not to mention, they had remained

isolated for two days already. Inuyasha could've easily found them, then.

Finally, after a long time of walking, Sesshomaru took one last sniff, and said. "We'll

camp here." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" She said, happily as she fell to

the ground. "Don't relax just yet." Sesshomaru said in the same tone as always. "You still

must set up camp with Rin and Jaken." Kagome's mouth dropped open, as she watched

Sesshomaru find a comfortable spot to sit. "Don't make me wait long." He added.

Kagome sat up, angrily. "You fiend!" She cried, "You made me walk all the way here

and now I must set up camp for you?" Her yelling woke Rin up. She sat up, startled.

"Don't question me, foolish girl." Sesshomaru said. His voice still remained cool and

calm. "How dare you protest against Master Sesshomaru after all that he's done for us?"

Jaken cut in. "What has that overgrown dog done for me." Kagome snapped. "You're just

lucky I spared your life." He said, his voice with a little more annoyance that usual.

"Stop!" Rin cried, just as Kagome was about to continue to protest. "Rin will set up camp

on her own if you promise not to fight!" She cried. Kagome stared at Rin in shock. "Oh,

no, Rin!" Kagome cried out, flashing a huge smile, "Of course I'll help!"

Kagome, Rin and Jaken worked for almost an hour collecting wood for a fire, and then

building a fire. Rin fell asleep early, and left Jaken and Kagome to finish up. "That will

do." Sesshomaru said, after Kagome had cleared away the sticks and stones. After a

moment he added, "Good work." Kagome looked shocked at him. Was that a

compliment? From the Lord Sesshomaru? She didn't care. She was exhausted. She

stretched her arms, and laid down. She fell asleep, and had a wonderful dream.

She was standing alone in a grassy field and saw that there were two figures calling for

her. She saw that one was Inuyasha, and ran towards him excitedly. She made her way to

him, and they set up a small picnic, laughing and joking. She was happy.

She woke up to somebody tugging on her shirt. "Huh?" She sat up. It was still dark. Then

she noticed who was waking her up from such a wonderful dream. It was Shippo! She

had to restrain herself from laughing out loud. Inuyasha had come to save her! She was

finally happy, after two days of misery. Shippo motioned for her to follow him into the

woods, obviously frightened of wakening Sesshomaru. Kagome followed Shippo deep

into the woods to meet Sango and Miroku, and Kirara! She hugged everybody, trying not

to cry.

Then she realized something. "Where is Inuyasha?" She wondered aloud. They all looked

at each other and there was a long hesitation. "Kagome" Miroku began to say, but she

interrupted him, "Don't, Miroku." She said sadly, "I know where Inuyasha is. I've known

this whole time." She let tears fall freely. "I was stupid enough to hope that Inuyasha

would come for me before saving Kikyo, but now I've come to my senses." They all

remained silent, and Shippo jumped onto Kagome's lap, trying to comfort her.

Sango tried comforting her as well. "Kagome, it's not like that. Inuyasha does care for

you!" Sango insisted, but Kagome wouldn't hear it. "I've made up my mind." Kagome

said, wiping her tears. "I've decided to stay with Sesshomaru." She said, softly. They all

gasped. "No, Kagome!" Shippo cried, clinging onto her, "I'll miss you too much!"

Kagome began to cry again, and embraced Shippo. "I'll miss you too!" She sobbed, "But

it will hurt too much to stay with you guys, … and Inuyasha." "Why must you stay with

Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, "Why can't you just go home to your era. Sesshomaru will

kill you when he realizes Inuyasha's not coming for you."

Kagome thought about it herself. Why did she want to stay with Sesshomaru? It finally

came to her. "It's the girl, Rin, that follows him. I've grown quite attached to her." She

said, breaking a sweat, "Not to mention, Sesshomaru won't kill me. I believe he won't.

He seems sort of… nice." She added. They all gasped. "You're looking sort of flushed,

Kagome." Miroku teased. "Sure you haven't fallen in love with Sesshomaru?" She

gasped. "Of course not!" She yelled, slapping him. Then a sly grin came across her face.

"But I won't mind if you tell Inuyasha that!"


	4. Sesshomaru's other side

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's Other Side

Kagome cried as she bid farewell to all of her friends. She hugged Sango tightly.

"Goodbye, Sango!" She cried onto Sango's shoulder. She went to hug Miroku, but came

to her senses, quickly. "Pervert!" She shrieked, slapping his hand away from her behind.

Sango scowled at him, as well. He just laughed innocently.

Finally, they had left, and Kagome was left alone to think things over. She sat in that

spot, and cried for awhile. Finally, she stood up, and began to head back to the camp, but

before she could and smooth voice startled her. "Interesting…" Sesshomaru said, as he

stepped out of the shadows. Kagome jumped up, startled, but he continued. "You were

given the chance to go home to your beloved Inuyasha, but you chose to stay with me. I

must say I'm flattered." There was a sly grin on his face, and his eyes gleamed with

amusement.

She wiped the last of her tears on her sleeve. . "Well, don't flatter yourself…" She said,

coldly," I simply have grown attached to Rin… like you have." He shot her an angry

look. "What do you mean?" "It's obvious you're taken by that girl, Sesshomaru." She

said, laughing, quietly. "Fool!" He said, raising his voice, "I will never be 'taken' by a

mortal girl! She has decided to follow me!" "…I don't see you complaining, my lord!"

Kagome said, teasingly. She burst out in laughter. "Silence!" He yelled. She shut up. She

had never heard him really yell, and his voice made her tremble.

She had realized it was morning when they got back to camp, and was highly

disappointed. She was looking forward to catching up on some sleep. Sesshomaru

ordered her to catch food, and do other chores. That's how the whole day went. He

ordered her to do something, and she did it. She wasn't hoping to hear him yell again. His

anger still echoed through her head, making her tremble at the very sight of him. He

noticed this, and she knew he did. She also sensed that he got some amusement from it,

as well. But she wasn't sure. Sesshomaru remained silent, and mysterious throughout the

whole day.

That night Rin and Kagome built a fire, and they all sat closely around it. Except for

Sesshomaru, who always distanced himself from the group. Rin seemed to be very fond

of Kagome, as well. Rin sat very close to Kagome, and asked a question whenever she

could. Kagome began to wonder why that sweet girl was with Sesshomaru. She asked

Rin how they met. Rin didn't seem to mind answering, but Sesshomaru glared at

Kagome. "Sesshomaru saved me with his magic sword!" Rin answered sweetly, smiling

at Sesshomaru. "Isn't that right?" She asked Sesshomaru, happily. Sesshomaru looked

away.

Kagome then saw it for the first time. In Sesshomaru's eyes. She saw a small hint of good

in them. He looked as if he were in deep thought as Rin went on about the song she made

for Sesshomaru. She began to sing it, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. "In the

mountains, in the breeze…" Rin sang, cheerfully, "In the forest, in my dreams." Kagome

could clearly see it now. She saw so many things in his eyes while he was thinking.

Worry, hope, pain, happiness, love, trust, and mercy. She couldn't help but notice how

attractive they were as well. But that was a different story.

"Kagome?" Rin asked loudly, breaking both Kagome, and Sesshomaru out of their dazes.

"Why are you staring at lord Sesshomaru like that?" Kagome felt Sesshomaru's eyes on

her, and she felt her face turning red. "I was… looking into the fire, silly!" She laughed

nervously. "Were you thinking about your family?" Rin asked, "Do you miss them?"

Kagome was relieved at the change of subject. "Yes!" She said, quickly. "Are they

dead?" Rin asked, more softly. Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at Rin in shock.

"No!" Kagome replied, reluctantly, "Why do you ask?" Rin shrugged, and remained quiet.

"Rin's family was killed by thieves." Sesshomaru said, startling Kagome. "That's so

sad…" Kagome said, gazing at poor Rin who was trying not to cry. Kagome took Rin in

her arms and hugged her, gently. "It's okay…" Rin said, softly, "Really it is." Kagome let

go of Rin, and watched as she huddled by the warm fire. Kagome suddenly noticed that

Jaken was asleep on her lap, and giggled. "Well how did this happen?" She wondered, aloud.

"It seems that Jaken has the right idea." Sesshomaru said, suddenly. "Let's get some

sleep!" Kagome agreed happily. "Why are you…" Sesshomaru began. "Why am I what?"

Kagome asked. "…So cheerful?" He finished, eying her strangely. She hesitated at his

question. "Why the sudden interest?" She asked, hoping to make him blush. No such

luck. He just gave her another strange look, and laid down. She smiled and went to sleep.

She just knew there was a whole new side to Sesshomaru just begging to come out!


	5. Kagome is Rescued

Note: here is the 5th chapter to all my fans.

Chapter 5: Kagome is Rescued

The next morning, Kagome woke up to Rin sitting on top of her. "Lady Kagome?" Rin

asked, kindly, "Will you play with Rin, Jaken won't." Rin said sadly. Kagome sat up and

stretched. "Of course, Rin." She said, with a large grin. Jaken rolled his eyes. "Why must

you encourage her, Lady Kagome?" He asked, annoyed. Kagome didn't answer him.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked nobody in particular. "He said he could smell an

enemy nearby." Rin told her. "Usually, he takes me with him to battle," Jaken added,

"But he wanted me to keep an eye on you!"

Rin folded her arms. "Rin hates being left alone." She told Kagome, sadly. Kagome

looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, Rin, you don't have to worry!" Kagome declared, "I'll

never leave you alone!" Rin jumped up happily. "Really, Kagome? Promise?" She cried,

happily. Suddenly a thought popped up in Kagome's head. An enemy to Sesshomaru

would most likely be Inuyasha. Maybe he has come for her!

"Kagome?" Rin asked, interrupting her, "Do you promise not to leave Rin alone?"

Kagome didn't answer her. She stood up, and began to run through the woods. Kagome

ran as fast as she could. If Inuyasha had come for her, she needed to see him. To talk to

him. To say goodbye forever. Suddenly something caught her attention, causing her to

stop. It was Sesshomaru's Boa. It was lying in the dirt, under a tree. She slowly

approached it. Suddenly, she began to worry. Could Sesshomaru be in trouble? Could he

be dead?

Why should I care?' She wondered, feeling herself blush. Rin! She was worried for Rin's

sake. Rin seemed to be very fond of Sesshomaru, and would be crushed if something bad

were to happen to him. That must be it. Kagome bent over to pick the soft boa up, but

before she could something hit her hard on her side. It hit her with such force that she

went flying airborne, hitting the closest tree. The side of her head crashed into the trunk,

and she felt blood fall down her face, and in her hair.

Her sight was blurry, and her head was throbbing with pain. She looked up, but by

moving her head, it caused a sharp pain to shoot through her head causing her to get

dizzy. She felt the need to shut her eyes, but she had to make sure Sesshomaru was

alright! "Fool!" She heard Sesshomaru's voice echo through her head. "Why did you

follow me you stupid girl!" She saw a large demon battling Sesshomaru. But her eyes

kept shutting. She had to concentrate. She sighed in relief. Sesshomaru had conquered the

large demon. 'Good.' She thought, 'Now I can… rest…' and with that she passed out.

She awoke moments later, and felt that she was moving. The minute she opened her eyes,

her head began to pound, and she cried out in pain. She saw that Sesshomaru was

carrying her in his arms. "S-Sesshomaru?" She mumbled, dizzily, "I-is that you?" She

squinted at him. "Foolish girl," he repeated, as he continued to walk. "Are you okay?"

She asked, softly. He stopped, and she saw that he was now staring blankly at her. After a

minute he said, "Of course I am." and kept walking with her in his arms. She still carried

his boa tightly in her grip.


	6. Inuyashas Arrival

Chapter 6: Inuyashas Arrival

Kagome decided to shut her eyes. It eased the pain in her head to sleep. After a little

while longer Kagome could sense that they had made it back to the camp. She must have

been right because she heard Rin's voice shout, "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to

Lady Kagome?" Kagome felt Sesshomaru place her down lightly on the hard ground, but

he placed the boa under her head.

"She split her head open." Sesshomaru answered the worried Rin.

"Will she die?" Rin cried, worried.

"Don't be foolish." Sesshomaru shot back. Kagome thought she heard some worry in his

voice but maybe she was delusional. "We need something to stop the bleeding."

Sesshomaru added.

Kagome heard a ripping sound, and felt Sesshomaru's soft hands gently handle her

would. He wrapped a soft material tightly around her wound. "Ohhh!" Kagome cried out

in pain. She heard Rin begin to cry. "Silence Rin!" Sesshomaru said, calmly, "You'll only

make it worse. Keep quiet." It saddened Kagome to hear Rin so worried. Kagome

struggled to open her eyes. The pain was too excruciating. "Eeeeeh!" She shrieked as her

eyes opened. She saw Sesshomaru leaning over her as he tended to her wound tying up

the bandage. Her cry caused them all to gasp, and to look down at her.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's face. "Don't strain yourself, Kagome." He said, so

gently it made her tremble. He must have thought she was cold, because when he finished

with her wound, he ordered Jaken to wrap her in a blanket. Kagome smiled to herself as

Jaken tucked her in. Sure, the pain was pretty unbearable, but the extra attention was

something she had yearned for, for three days now. She shut her eyes and went to sleep.

She had a bad dream.

Inuyasha and her were having a picnic, and enjoying themselves, but then Kikyo came,

and began to call Inuyasha's name. Kagome cried, and begged him not to leave her, but

he did, and she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo walk away, hand in hand.

She woke up crying, and when she opened her eyes, she felt the same pain as usual. She

cried out. "Ahh!" Then she noticed that Rin was kneeling by her side watching her.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered. "Please don't cry!" Kagome tried hard not to cry anymore,

and erased the nightmare from her memory. "Kagome?" Rin whispered again. "Please

eat. You haven't eaten all day!"

Kagome finally looked at her surroundings. It was late. Night-time. The moon shown

brightly tonight. Rin was kneeling by her side with a very worried expression, and Jaken

was sleeping in Kagome's arms. Kagome had to see Sesshomaru.

She struggled to turn her head, aware of the pain she would soon experience. She tried

not to scream this time, for Rin's sake, and instead of screaming, she let out a very

muffled whimper. She finally looked up at Sesshomaru, who was surprisingly sleeping

right by her side. She let out a gasp. Usually, Sesshomaru slept away from Kagome, on

the complete opposite side to be exact. She smiled, and felt warm, tingling feeling in her

heart. 'It was worth all the pain in the world to see Sesshomaru by my side.' She thought

to herself.

Wait. What was she thinking! She must have hit her head harder than she thought! She

couldn't have really meant that. No, she didn't! "Lady Kagome!" Rin gasped with fear in

her voice. Kagome looked up. "I heard a noise in the bush." She said, frightened. "It must

have been a squirrel, Rin." Kagome assured her. Just then, Kagome heard it too. That was

no squirrel. She had seen a shadow creeping from behind a tree. Somebody was there,

watching them.

Kagome panicked. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out, as Rin ran behind Kagome for

protection. Sesshomaru immediately opened his eyes, and reached for his sword. The

shadow ran towards Sesshomaru, violently. Kagome heard Rin scream. Kagome was just

about to, as well, until she realized it was… "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Note: Ok If you want to make them kiss just write to me ok.


	7. The battle for kagome

Note: ok here is the 7th chapter

Chapter 7: The Battle for Kagome

She wasn't hallucinating! It was Inuyasha! She watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

battled. They struggled in the shadows, and Kagome strained to see what was happening,

but couldn't. Then she saw Sesshomaru fall back into the light of the moon, and drop the

tetsujin. She watched in horror as it crashed to the ground. Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru

with full force, his tetseiga tightly in hand.

He's going to do the wind scar!' Kagome realized. She couldn't let him. She had to stop

Inuyasha! She stumbled off the ground without thinking, or even caring about her open

wound, and threw herself in front of Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, stop!" She cried, "If you

plan on killing Sesshomaru, you'll have to kill me as well!" Both Inuyasha, and

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in amazement. Inuyasha allowed the tetseiga drop to the

ground, and his mouth dropped with it. "Kagome!" He cried. "W-Why?" She tried to

explain, but the pain in her head caught up with her. "Inuyasha, I…I-" She began. She

couldn't take it. She fell back, trusting that Sesshomaru would catch her.

She woke up moments later, and saw Sesshomaru's mysterious eyes staring down at hers.

She felt herself blush, and managed to say wearily, "It's ironic that I always find myself

in this position." Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. She let out a small laugh. "It's… a

joke… " She mumbled. This seemed to confuse him even more. "I see…" He replied.

Inuyasha's voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here, Kagome?" He shouted, jealously, "Since when have you and

Sesshomaru become so close?" Kagome was startled. She didn't realize Inuyasha was

still there. She managed to turn her head. It pierced her heart to see that Kikyo was

standing right by Inuyasha.

She looked away from Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's and

she could see that there was sympathy in his expression. This shocked her, but also gave

her a certain strength. She felt as if she weren't alone. That Sesshomaru was somehow

there for her. She turned back towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, leave me!" She ordered,

loudly. Inuyasha almost passed out. "Kagome, I've come to rescue you!" He insisted.

"Have you fallen in love with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome felt herself beginning to blush all over again. "No, Inuyasha!" She cried, in

defense. "Then, why won't you return to me?" Inuyasha said, sadly. Kagome began to

cry. "I-I can't Inuyasha!" She sobbed. She felt Sesshomaru's grip tighten on her, as if he

was trying to comfort her, but didn't know exactly how to. She cried uncontrollably,

unable to speak. Just seeing him there with Kikyo was enough to set her off.

She was stuck. She couldn't speak. Just then, Seshomaru said, "Inuyasha, be off! She has

made up her mind!" Sesshomaru was her hero. "Why don't you stay out of it!" Inuyasha

spat. She held on tightly to Sesshomaru's kimono as if to thank him. Suddenly, Kikyo

began to approach Kagome with hesitation. Everybody paused to see what would happen.

Kagome at first feared Kikyo might hurt her. She had no defense, because of her wound

and was very vulnerable. She squeezed Sesshomaru's arm, and he must have sensed her

fear because he placed his hand on his sword, and waited. Kikyo stood in front of

Kagome, and studied her face. "Do you promise that you have given up on Inuyasha?

Will you allow me to be with him, forever?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer her. She looked from Inuyasha, to Kikyo, and then

at Sesshomaru. His eyes gave her that encouragement, once more, and she looked at

Kikyo with full courage. "Yes, I promise you." She replied, without looking at Inuyasha.

"Then I am eternally grateful, Kagome." Kikyo said, softly, as she placed her hand on

Kagome's wound. Kagome cried out in pain, and Sesshomaru drew his sword, with

Kagome still in his arms.

Kikyo paid no attention to him, and continued to grip tightly onto Kagome's head, getting

blood on her hand. Sesshomaru watched Kikyo suspiciously, and finally Kikyo ripped the

material off of Kagome's wound to reveal that it had been healed. Kagome felt her head,

and thanked Kikyo. Kikyo then took Inuyasha's hand and they were off.


	8. Kagome's Realization

Note: Here is chapter 8 it is really short ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Chapter 8: Kagome's Realization

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock, as they left. They both realized that he was still

carrying her, and embarrassed he put her down, gently. That night, Kagome saw a whole

new side to the evil Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He wasn't all that bad. Like

Inuyasha, he put on a mask whenever he felt too emotional. He covered up. 'Maybe they

got it from their father's side?' she guessed.

She then noticed that Sesshomaru's boa was covered in dried blood, and insisted that she

wash it. "that's alright." Sesshomaru said, calmly. "No, really!" Kagome continued to

insist, I want to!" He finally agreed, but said he wanted to go with her. They set off to the

lake and he sat next to her watching the sun set in the sky, as she washed the boa clean.

"You know," She began, "I've really become quite attached to this boa." He gazed at her,

shocked that she was talking to him as if he were a close friend. Finally, he recovered,

and said, "Yes, so have I." "Out of curiosity, Sesshomaru," She asked, "Where did you

get this?" She hung it on a tree branch to dry and sat next to him waiting for an answer.

He hesitated. "My father gave it to me." He finally said, "It's a sign of royalty."

She smiled sweetly, "Maybe to make up for leaving you the tenseiga?" She joked, but he

shot her an offended glance. "I'm sorry." She immediately said. "I do treasure it." He told

her, "The boa, I mean." She nodded. "There wasn't a night I slept without it." He

continued, "Well, … except for last night." He shot he another strange look. What was he

saying? He was so hard to read! Did he resent her for sleeping on his boa last night?

"…Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, feeling her face turn a bright red. She didn't know

what else to say, but to her surprise, he did something she would have never expected. He

actually smiled. "Kagome, it's a joke." He said, teasingly. It wasn't a sweet smile, but a

playful grin. He was rather attractive, smiling like that and sent chills down her body.

She didn't know what she was feeling, or why, but for the first time that night, she forgot

Inuyasha. She gazed into his mysterious eyes, but realized she must have embarrassed

him by smiling like that at him, because he turned away. That damn mask! She would

soon eliminate it. At least she hoped so. She was dying to see Sesshomaru laugh, or even

blush! Why was she feeling this way? She finally snapped into reality.

What was she feeling? A thought popped into her mind, but she ignored it. No. It

couldn't be that she was… in love with Sesshomaru! Well she was falling, and that she

couldn't deny. Not this time. She had been trying to avoid it, but she just can't now! It

was true… she was falling for the Sesshomaru! Did this make her the Lady of the West?


	9. Kagome’s promise and Sesshomaru’s gift

Note: Sorry I have not been updating like I hoped to but I have had a lot of problems on my hand. Now chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kagome's promise and Sesshomaru's gift

They walked back to the camp with a newly washed boa, that Kagome was still carrying.

When they made it back to the camp, Kagome burst out laughing. Rin and Jaken were

actually huddled up together, sleeping. She could tell Sesshomaru was amused, but he

didn't crack a smile. Instead he took his boa and sat in his usual spot on the other side of

the camp fire, (which was out, at the time.)

Rin and Jaken began to wake up, and saw that Kagome's wound was cured. "Kagome!"

Rin cried, leaping into her arms, "You're all better!" Jaken even ran to Kagome, relieved,

but stopped when he saw that they were all staring at him. Kagome held out her arms to

Jaken, "Oh, come on, Jaken!" She laughed, "I don't mind!" He looked at a bewildered

Sesshomaru, and shouted, "I'm sorry, Sire, but she smells so nice for a mortal!" just

before leaping into her arms, and inhaling in her hair.

Sesshomaru had to agree with Jaken. Sesshomaru used to despise Kagome's scent, but it

was beginning to grow on him. He sniffed a little. He could smell innocence, kindness,

and nurturing in her scent, and it was hard for him not to hold her close and smell into her

hair, like Jaken was doing. He watched her giggling with Rin and Jaken, and had to get

her alone. There was so much they needed to talk about

"Kagome." he said, suddenly, "I wish to speak to you, alone." Kagome agreed wearily,

and he sent Jaken and Rin away to catch some fish for breakfast. Kagome waited for

Sesshomaru's explanation, curiously. She sat, shivering. (It was a cold day) Sesshomaru

sat by her and began, "Why do you wear such clothes." He asked. She was confused by

the question, and then realized that he didn't know about the well, or how she switched

eras. This would be hard to explain!

She took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru, you know the well, in Inuyasha forest?" She asked

sweetly. "I do." he replied. "Well, that well is a time warp, and I'm from the future. I

stumbled upon a demon that pulled me through the well, and Inuyasha saved me after I

unsealed him from that tree." She explained. "This is my school uniform!" She added.

"School?" He asked, blankly. "It's… eh… a place I go to learn." She tried to explain.

"Well, whatever it is…" Sesshomaru said, still confused, "The clothing is degrading."

That really offended Kagome. "Well, why does that concern you?" She protested, "I'm

not asking you to wear it!" He put his hand up to silence her, and it worked. She watched

as he pulled a Kimono from behind him. "I got this for you." He said, once again, looking

away. She reached out and let it unfold. It was the color of peach, and had beige designs

going down the sleeves. She gasped. "Sesshomaru, it's gorgeous!" he said, beaming. He

looked away, still embarrassed. "No thank you necessary." He said. She looked down at

her Kimono, and then the finally blushing Sesshomaru, and leaped into his arms.

She embraced him tightly. "Thank you!" She said warmly, "…for everything!" He sat

stiffly, and his blush increased. "Please, Kagome." He said, "This isn't necessary." She let

go of him, and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry…" She said, getting up to go back to camp.

"That's not all!" Sesshomaru added, before she left. She sat back down. "What else?" She

asked. "You must promise me to stop acting so… mortal." He said, putting on the mask.

She knew he couldn't still resent humans.

"What do you mean stop acting mortal?" She asked, offended, "That's what I am?"

"Don't take this as an insult, Kagome." He assured her. "What I really meant was that

when I go off to fight, I need you to stay here, or wherever I leave you." She had a hint of

hurt in her eyes. "Why can't I help you?" She asked. He just laughed, as if she were

joking. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said raising her voice, a little.

"Kagome, in all the time I've known you, I have never once seen you battle." Sesshomaru

smirked, "You were always being protected by your beloved Inuyasha. Let this be

know…" His voice became more firm, "I am not Inuyasha! I cannot come to your rescue

all the time." Kagome still didn't want to promise. He hesitated, then added "I don't want

to risk your getting hurt…" She felt her heartbeat fasten. "I promise…" She finally

agreed, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

Note: it gets better but you have to wait ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	10. Growing on Each Other

Chapter 10: Growing on Each Other

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the lake to check up on their breakfast. Sesshomaru

seemed annoyed to see that Rin and Jaken were playing in the lake instead of catching

fish. He sat under a nearby tree, and watched them like a hawk. Kagome decided that as

long as she was there she would help out, so she ran to the lake and dived in, splashing

Rin, and laughing.

Rin began to giggle and splash Kagome back. "Lady Kagome!" She laughed, "You're

really fun!" Sesshomaru's voiced caused them to stop. "Please stop acting like a child!"

He called out, "How do you expect to catch our meal? You're scaring them all away!"

This got Kagome mad, "Where do you get off telling a child not to act like a child?" She

shouted, angrily. "Don't test me, Kagome." He said, a little more calmly, "…and whoever

said I was talking to Rin?"

That just pushed Kagome even further. She climbed out of the water. "Well, excuse me,

mighty Lord Sesshomaru," She said sarcastically, "If you don't like the way we catch

your food!" Rin and Jaken studied Sesshomaru's face, waiting for a reaction. "Why don't

you catch the fish yourself, you big, lazy… jerk!" She added.

Sesshomaru could sense the humor behind Kagome's words, and got up. "You shouldn't

have said that, Lady Kagome!" Jaken said, shakily. "No, she shouldn't have…"

Sesshomaru added, as he reached for his sword. Kagome gasped. "Uh, Sesshomaru, what

are you doing?" She asked, starting to get scared. He drew the tetsujin, and gazed angrily

at her. She was really starting to freak out now. "Sesshomaru!" She cried, "Stop looking

at me like that!" He finally began to run at her. "Eeeek!" Kagome shrieked, falling to her

knees, and covering her head.

Rin and Jaken gasped. But to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru ran past the panicking to

Kagome, and threw the sword full force into the lake, just missing Rin. Kagome looked

up, curiously. She was sure he would have hit her by now. She saw him pick the sword

up out of the lake. He had caught two fish on the end.

She gazed at him in shock. There that playful grin was again. "I'm starting to get used to

this joke thing." He said, smoothly, heading back to camp." Kagome chased after him

with an angry look. "Thought that was funny, did you?" She called after him,

"Sesshomaru, you scared the crap out of me!"

They had used the fish that Sesshomaru caught, and the five fish that Rin caught to make

all of their meals for the rest of the day. Kagome had the most fun she had in a long time.

She played with Rin, and occasionally flirted with Sesshomaru. She was now positive

that she loved him. Her only wish was to be next to him. She felt protected under his

watch, and she loved the feeling. She had the kimono tightly wrapped around her the

whole day.

That night, they sat under the campfire and ate the rest of the fish. Like Kagome, Rin was

especially feeling happy that day. Kagome took a seat around the campfire by

Sesshomaru, and Rin sat close by Kagome, as always. Rin curiously began to ask

Kagome questions. "Was that dog boy, that fought with Lord Sesshomaru your boyfriend,

Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared shocked at Rin's nerve. After a

hesitation, Kagome said, "Yes, he used to be my boyfriend." She looked at the ground,

and begged herself not to cry, as she pictured Kikyo and Inuyasha walking away, hand in

hand.

"But he chose to be with that other girl, Kagome?" Rin asked. That did it. Tears fell from

Kagome's eyes. "Mmm hmm…" She answered, softly. Sesshomaru gave her a

sympathetic look. "Rin!" He ordered. "Not another question, go to sleep." Rin obeyed,

and huddled up by the fire. Kagome looked up at him. "Thanks…" She said, sadly wiping

her eyes.

"Do you plan on going to sleep now?" He asked. His voice was the sweetest she had ever

heard it. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, why?" "Well I- I" He started, "Never mind."

"No, please tell me, Sesshomaru!" Kagome insisted. "Well, I was going to say…" He

hesitated, "If you want to sleep on my boa again tonight, you may. I won't mind."

He said it quickly, and Kagome saw his faint blush. She smiled. "How about we share?"

She asked. He looked up shocked, making her laugh. She crawled over next to him, and

rested her head on the boa, keeping her distance. She soon fell asleep, feeling safer than

ever.

'Here I go, again' Sesshomaru thought to himself, '…falling for yet another mortal girl.

What has happened to the demon that made everyone in his path tremble with fear?

When I'm with Kagome, I act as foolishly as my half brother! I should be ashamed.'

Kagome yawned and curled up to Sesshomaru, resting her head on his chest. He took her

in his arms, and looked down at her. 'You know what?' he realized, 'It's worth all the

criticism in the world. I love Kagome Higurashi of the future."


	11. The Kiss and the Departure

Note: Well now I got the chapter done enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Kiss and the Departure

Kagome was the first one to wake up the next morning. She yawned, and rubbed her

eyes. Then she realized that Sesshomaru had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

She felt herself turn red, and her heart began to race. She managed to free herself from

his tight embrace, and stepped over Rin and Jaken, as she walked towards the lake. "A

good bath will do me good." She said aloud, to herself. She had worked up quite a sweat.

She hung her Kimono nearby on a tree branch, as she went to bathe. She dipped her toe

into the water, and slowly lowered herself, until the cool lake reached her shoulders. She

let out a happy sigh, thinking of Sesshomaru, and her newly found friends. She began to

hum a lovely melody, (Every Heart) as she rinsed her long silky hair.

Sesshomaru awoke to find that he was no longer holding the beautiful Kagome. He stood

up, figuring she went to bathe. He began to walk past the trees towards the lake. Just

then, he caught on to Kagome's lovely scent. He followed the smell of purity and

innocence in a daze, and then came across a beautiful melody. It was Kagome, she had

started off humming, but was now singing the song, Every Heart. He had never heard the

song before and immediately fell in love with it. He then pushed the tree branches away

to spot Kagome in the lake, happily rinsing her hair, singing cheerfully. "Kagome…" He

managed to say. She shrieked seeing him there. "Sesshomaru!" She cried, trying to cover

her body. "Calm down," He laughed, " The water is shielding you." "Oh," She said, a

little more relaxed, "Why are you here?" She asked calmly. "I heard your singing." He

replied, "…it's beautiful." She beamed at him. "Really?" She asked.

Just then a giant noise got their attention. It was a demon headed toward the camp. It

looked large, and Sesshomaru immediately worried about Rin, and Jaken. "Kagome!" he

said, firmly, "Stay here! I'll be back," He ran toward the demon, and began to draw the tetsujin.

Suddenly, Kagome's voice startled him. "Wait for me!" She cried, trying to tie her

Kimono. Sesshomaru stopped. "No." He said, " Go back to camp!" She wrapped her arms

around his neck. "Let me help?" She begged, "I don't want you to fight alone!" "It's

better off!" He yelled, "I can't afford to lose you! Now go back to camp!" Kagome began

to cry. "I can't!" She sobbed into his chest, clinging onto him even harder.

He gently lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Kagome…" He said, softly. He lowered his

head and kissed her gently on her lips. "Please go back to camp!" He repeated. She was in

a daze, and stumbled back to camp. Sesshomaru finally ran off after the demon. Kagome

finally made it back to camp, and told Rin and Jaken what happened. (Except for the kiss)

She was happy, and worried. She replayed the kiss over and over in her head.

He gently lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Kagome…" He said, softly. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on her lips.

'Focus, Kagome!' She told herself, 'Sesshomaru has been gone for practically the whole

day! Where was he?' She got really frightened when the moon began to rise. She grabbed

her arrows. "That's it!" She told Rin and Jaken, "Wait here. I'm going to find

Sesshomaru!" They looked shock at her concern. She ran off into the woods.

Rin looked at Jaken and asked, "Jaken, why has Sesshomaru been acting really different?

He's more pleasant to be around." Jaken got annoyed by Rin's stupidity, "Haven't you

caught on yet, Rin?" He asked, slightly bumping her head with his staff, "Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru loves Kagome."

Rin rubbed the spot where Jaken had hit her. "Why is that unfortunate, Jaken?" She

asked. He sighed, getting more annoyed, "Because, Rin, when people fall in love, they lose their senses," he told her, "He will soon forget all of our plans, and possibly even forget us!" Rin had a worried look on her face. "Oh…" She replied.

Note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this is not the last chapter their a 13 in all so this is not it kay


	12. Just a note

Sorry people I will not be able to update like I wanted to. Something on fan fiction. Some one reported I was abusing the system so I have to be off for some time. Now for my fans you just have to hold on for until I get back on ok. But it would not hurt to give me reviews to cheer me up.


	13. True Feelings

Note: I am finally back on fan fiction to all my fans who want to know who did this to me look up Renasan and you will find your answer. Now I made this chapter extra long because it is the last chapter and I will be making a new story but I need over 100 reviews to make it happen.

Chapter 12: The Revival, and the Confession

Kagome searched the woods. "Sesshomaru!" She called out. She felt tears fall down her face. "Please be safe, Sesshomaru!" She said, under her breath. She ran past the

trees, and soon found the large demon that Sesshomaru was fighting face down on the ground. She gasped.

Perhaps this meant he was safe! She slowly approached the demon, looking all around. She then saw him, and dropped her arrows. Sesshomaru was lying on his back. His

eyes were shut. He looked… she couldn't bring herself to even think it. She slowly approached Sesshomaru, and kneeled by him. She put her head to her chest and listened

for a heart beat. "He's gone!" She whispered. She collapsed onto Sesshomaru, and began crying uncontrollably. Suddenly, she felt as if somebody, or something was trying

to speak to her. She looked around. Nobody was there.

Suddenly, she saw the tenseiga(know that is not the right name but my computer keeps changing it to Inuyashas sword so stay with me)shaking about five feet away from

him. "He must have know he was close to death, and hoped I would come and revive him with the tenseiga." Kagome said, softly, crawling toward the sword. "But I can't

handle this sword…" She said, trying to lift it. Suddenly, she felt as if the sword became an extension to her hand, and lifted it gracefully. She knew what to do, and how to do it. She raised the sword over Sesshomaru, with perfect accuracy.

The sword began glowing a lovely shade of blue, and Kagome saw strange demons hovering over her Sesshomaru. She felt as if the sword was telling her that they were from the underworld, and to kill them. She killed the strange creatures with ease, and watched in amazement, as Sesshomaru sat up, wearily.

She leaped into his arms, crying. "I thought I lost you!" She cried. He held her closer, "Kagome, you smart girl." He said, caressing her, "I knew you would find me, and use

the tenseiga to revive me." He held her tighter than ever. "Kagome, I need to tell you!" He said, trying to convince himself. She pulled away from him. "What? What is it?"

She asked, worry gleaming in her eyes. He began to catch her tears with his trembling finger. "You know I love you, and as much as I hate to admit it, I've changed." She smiled inside. She finally got rid of that stupid mask.

She hugged him, tightly. "I love you, too, my Sesshomaru!" She cried. "More than I could ever love Inuyasha." That made Sesshomaru feel a lot better as he hugged her back. "My Kagome"He said and kissed her passionately. At this Sesshomaru picked up Kagome in his arms and went back to camp.

Rin and Jaken sat closely to the fire. Rin looked out for Sesshomaru or Kagome worried. She could see a large figure in the distance, and woke Jaken up. They were really

relieved to see that the figure only appeared to be large because Kagome was on top of Sesshomaru's back. Rin ran to greet Sesshomaru by hugging his leg. "I thought you were dead!" She cried out. He kneeled down to face Rin, and hugged her. Yup, Kagome definitely got rid of that mask for good!

Rin's face turned to a shocked expression. She then began to laugh, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome had drifted into sleep on Sesshomaru's back. So he

carefully laid her on his boa, and when she began to shiver, Sesshomaru shielded the wind with his body. He stroked her fine, raven hair, and just stared at her face. He was never this free to reveal his true feelings, and he loved every minute of it. He looked at Rin and Jaken who were gazing at him in shock.

He finally realized that they wouldn't judge him. (Except for maybe Jaken) But he knew now that there was nothing to worry about, he could learn to love, and protect, and care for others, and perhaps instead of making him weaker, it could make him stronger.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, sweetly, he nodded for her to continue. "Will you promise not to forget Jaken and I, and our plans, if you and Kagome are in love?" He smiled.

"Rin…" He explained, as he stared up at the full moon, "you and jaken are secure in my heart. But I think, maybe, we have different plans." He finished, looking down at Kagome. He watched her lips curve into a slight smile. He wished he could see what she was dreaming, as he watched her hair dance in the wind.

Kagome's Dream

_Kagome was sitting sadly, after watching Kikyo take Inuyasha away. She is then lost in the forest, and completely alone. At least she thought she was alone. Sesshomaru came out of nowhere, and he now took her hand and showed her down a narrow path. They walked down the path together, and Kagome saw now. Everything had come together._

Note: Now remember that Renasan did this to me. And if you want me to post my other story I need 100 reviews.


End file.
